G☆PC19
is the 19th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 2nd part of "Shibuya Trip Arc". In this episode where Byakko: the Shikigami of Autumn reappears while the students from the Heian High School have a school trip for Shibuya. Plot * Transcript Short synopsis: All the class from the Heian High School will traveling to Shibuya for few days. But an unexpected event that went wrong during the school trip: because indeed the three Ayakashis created by Cure Sakuya appeared to caused chaos and violence in Shibuya, including Juliet and friends. But another Shikigami-Fairy named Byakko, had just saved them from one of the three Ayakashis. But what is the connection between Byakko and Cure Sakuya? And why does Cure Sakuya seek to kill Rosette? Full synopsis: At Yomi, Esther tried to assassinate Leontes who's asleep on the throne, but it was a failure, and threatened to kill her half older sister, Mary Spencer, who has been held prisoner. He ordered Esther to summoned three Ayakashis and leave from Yomi. Meanwhile, the high school students will go on a trip to Shibuya located in Tokyo. Once arrived in Shibuya, they settled in a hotel for a week. Hermione was more concerned with Juliet, which surprised Romeo and friends. However, the trip goes awry when the first Ayakashi destroys the statue of Hachiko and many people were attacked in the Meiji Shrine. Byakko has just reappeared in front of the girls, and saves Rosette from the Ayakashi, but later are attacked by Esther and Cain. Byakko tried to reason Esther, but she refuses to listen to him and very convinced that her friend is dead assassinated by Rosette. She forces Rosette to fight again and about to kill her, the Shikigami-Fairies and Byakko try to help but are defeated, and Hermione gets blinded after her eyes are bursted out caused by an attack. Having no other way to protect, Rosette is forced to used her Daikoujin Form. She easily overpowers the first Ayakashi but quickly loses against Esther. Abel, Caterina and Seth intervened and attempted to stopped Esther. Forced to retreated, they must lead to the strategy to stop this invasion in Shibuya. Major Events * Byakko and Esther Blanchett are reappeared again. * The students of the Heian High School go to Shibuya area for a school trip, located from Tokyo. * The characters of "Basilisk - The Kouga Ninja Scrolls", Saemon Kisaragi and his younger sister, Okoi Kisaragi are appeared in the first time. * William De Farnese appears in the first time as a teacher of the thrid-grade class. * During the battle with the Ayakashi, Suzaku has losing her sight after being attacked. Trivia * The students of the Edo Middle School, included Azmaria go to Akihabara area for a school trip, located from Tokyo. * Note when they are in the Otaku store, Antonio found a doll of Sora Naegino from the manga anime "Kaleido Star" produced by the studio Gonzo. * Regan found a complete box and a robot toy of "Gurren Lagann", an anime series producted by the studio Gainax which is the origin of the studio Gonzo. * Radu Barvon, Ion's friend, was mentioned by Esther/Cure Sakuya when she was fighting against Rosette/Cure Tsukiyomi. He's the character from Trinity Blood. * The seiyuu of Antonio from Romeo x Juliet, Ryo Hirohashi, had also voiced Sora Naegino from Kaleido Star. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: Byakko is the one of the "Four Holy Beasts" from the "Chinese Mythology", it represented the White Tiger of the West and the Autumn season, the element is metal. Byakko meaning in Japanese "White Tiger". Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi / Mangetsu Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo * Esther Blanchett / Cure Sakuya Mascots * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter * Byakko Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Abel Nightroad Villains * Cain Nightroad * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Seth Nightroad * Caterina Sforza * Saemon Kisaragi * Okoi Kisaragi * Benvolio De Frescobaldi * Emilia * William De Farnese * Antonio * Regan * Joshua Christopher Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Shibuya Trip Arc Category:Beginning Saga